Rebreather
}} The rebreather is a piece of headgear in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The rebreather provides a Damage Resistance of 3, but no DT, and grants unlimited oxygen while submerged underwater. The player cannot drop or sell this item, and its condition will never degrade. It fills the mask slot, so it does not prohibit the wearing of head gear that only covers the top of the head (e.g., combat helmets). It cannot be worn with certain helmets, such as power armor helmets, or glasses (e.g. Dr. Mobius' glasses), but can be worn with most hats. Location The item is received from Jack at Nellis hangars during the Volare! quest if the player has a Science skill of at least 45, or a pressure cooker. * To find a pressure cooker, see here for a list of locations. Notes * The rebreather is one of two pieces of apparel the player can equip in Fallout: New Vegas which provides Damage Resistance instead of Damage Threshold, the other being Vault 11 jumpsuits (the trenchcoat has a DR of 5, but is flagged as unusable by the player). * The rebreather is located in the apparel section of your pip-boy and cannot be worn in conjunction with any kind of eyewear, but it can be worn with most headgear such as the Space suit helmet or the combat helmet. Interestingly enough, since the goggles helmet can be worn with glasses, it can also be worn with the rebreather. It also fits on Chinese stealth armor. * If you fail Jack's mission or if Janet is killed, when trying to gain the Boomers' respect, he will only say "Go to hell, outsider. Stay away from me." which means you cannot communicate any further with him, and making the obtaining of the rebreather difficult. He can still be spoken to, however, if you approach him when he goes home to sleep. * Upon completing the quest Volare!, the rebreather is still considered a quest item and therefore cannot be dropped, sold, or placed into any storage devices. As such, it can be taken to the Sierra Madre. The quest flag can be removed by using the console command . ** The rebreather is not an air filtration system, and cannot protect the player from the Cloud in the Sierra Madre. * If the player character's nose is big enough, it will poke through the mask. Bugs * The rebreather may sometimes be grayed out in the equipment list, thus appearing to be too damaged to be used without repair. This is purely a display bug and has no effect on its functionality. * After equipping the rebreather for the first time, if you unequip it any time before saving, your DT may not appear in the slot at the top of the screen under the Items menu in your Pip-Boy 3000, regardless of what else you are wearing. Only when you re-equip the rebreather does DT (and DR) reappear. This can be fixed by saving (confirmed on PS3) or rebooting the system (confirmed on Xbox) or unequip the rebreather when it says "DT" not "DR". Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items pt:Rebreather ru:Дыхательный аппарат de:Atemgerät uk:Дихальний апарат